Don't die
by Haytar96
Summary: Pepper get's shot! And Tony is the only one that can help her! Pepperony Rated T and I couldn't come up with a tittle sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Ok I'm still working on the new Chapter for Grimm Games. But for now I'm just going to do some short stories and stuff soooo enjoy! Oh and this might be 3 or 4 chapter's if you guys like it! I don't own IMAA)**

Don't Die…

Pepper gasped in pain when she was sliced with the knife her torturer held. "Why?" Pepper asked looking up trying to not show pain. "Because you ruin everything! And you're going to suffer! He will be mine not yours!" Said her torturer as she hit Pepper with the butt of a gun. Pepper gasped in pain and spat blood on to the floor. "Goodbye Pepper. Now I will finally win. And you will be dead." Was all Pepper heard before a loud POP of a gun and then nothing just darkness and pain.

**3 Hours earlier:**

Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper laughed and walked down the halls of the Tomorrow Academy at the end of the school day. Rhodey stopped making a face. "What?" Tony asked when his best friend and legal brother stopped. "Forgot my history textbook! Be right back!" Rhodey said running back in the direction they came from. Pepper rolled her eyes and Tony laughed. Tony and Pepper just kept walking on but they didn't notice the wet floor sign.

Pepper's shoes hit the wet slippery floor and she yelped in surprise as she slipped and started to fall. "Whoa! You ok Pep?" Tony asked as he caught her around the waist. "Oops! Hehe Ya thanks Tony." Pepper said blushing looking up at Tony. Tony looked at Pepper and felt his heart beat faster. They slowly leaned in and kissed for a small moment but broke apart quickly because Rhodey was running back over to them.

Rhodey raced back to his friends but when he got to them he felt something awkward in the air. "Umm did I miss something?" he asked his two blushing friends. "No! Nope nothing going on just waiting for you…." Pepper said hurriedly and Tony nodded quickly in agreement. Rhodey raised an eye brow not believing his two friends but shrugged it off thinking he was just going to ask Tony later.

What Pepper, Rhodey, and Tony didn't know was that someone else was watching them from around the corner. Whitney saw the entire thing and felt pure hatred toward the redhead. _I can't take it anymore! Tony is mine! And the only way he will be is if she's gone forever._ Whitney thought thinking of many different ways to kill Pepper Potts. "Soon Pepper will die." Whitney sighed happily and walked off to prepare for her good time.

**Present Time:**

Pepper opened her eyes and winced in pain. An intense pain that rang through her body making her want to scream but she didn't. Pepper heard shouts from police officers outside but she couldn't respond. They shouted out a warning then kicked the door in and came in guns drawn. When they saw Pepper they called for an ambulance immediately. When they came they put Pepper onto a stretcher hauled her into the back of the ambulance Then Pepper felt numb and saw the darkness once more.

Tony went to Stark International after school now that his dad is back home. He rode the elevator all the way to the top and walked through his father's office doors. "Hey dad!" Tony said with a small wave and smile. Howard looked up from his work and smile at his son. "Hey Tony. How was school?" he asked and took a sip of coffee. "Good…" was all Tony said with a blush and thinking about what happened between him and Pepper. Howard noticed his son's blush and laughed "You sure nothing interesting happened today?" he asked interested. "No not really…" Tony said lying. Howard smiled "Tony I know when you're lying." He said pushing for more. Tony sighed "Alright I might have-"But Tony was cut off because his phone rang. "Hello?" Tony asked when he answered. Tony paled and started to shake at what the muffled voice said to him on the other end. Howard started to rise from his seat. "Ok. Ya I'll be right there!" Tony said hanging up still shaking. "Tony?" Howard asked worried. Tony looked at his father "It's Pepper…they said she's been shot." He said taking a breath of air. "Tony I'm sorry…" Howard started but Tony was already to the office door running out dialing a number on his phone.

"Rhodey! Quick! Get to the hospital! Pepper she's been shot!" Tony yelled into his phone and hung up. Tony ran to the hospital which was couple blocks away from Stark International. Tony arrived in minutes. He ran up to the receptionist's desk panting "Pepper…Potts….which….way?" he asked trying to catch his breath. "Third floor. Room 130." The receptionist said to the worried teen. Tony said a quick thank you and jogged to the elevator. He pushed the call button repeatedly until the doors slid open. Tony hopped inside and clicked the third floor button and watched the doors slide shut. Tony closed his eyes _Please be ok Pep….please be ok!_ He thought pleadingly the elevator doors slid open and Tony ran out. Tony opened the door to room 130 and almost cried out at what he saw.

Pepper lay in the big hospital bed pale and small. She had cuts and her head wrapped and her shoulder had heavy gauze showing where she got shot. "Pepper…" Tony breathed as he walked forward. "She's in a coma. And won't wake up for a few days maybe weeks." Said a voice behind him Tony whirled around to find a doctor standing in the doorway of the room. "How come you called me? Where's Pepper's dad?" Tony asked taking Pepper's hand. "We tried her father but FBI said he was on a very important mission and can't be reached they are trying to get the message to him as quickly as possible. And we called you because you were her second emergency contact." The doctor said looking at Pepper's chart and checking the machines. Tony blinked_. Me? She trusts me that much?_ He thought his heart swelling a little then it sank when he looked back at Pepper. The doctor left the two teens alone and went to help another patient.

"Please Don't Die." He said and a single tear fell down his cheek.

To Be Continued….

**(A/N ok soooo there is the beginning of a small story. Hope you all liked it! Please review! And any idea's for a name because I can't come up with one…..-_-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Ok second chapter of this unknown titled story…all though I got some pretty good ideas for a tittle from your reviews thanks! Well anyway on with the story.)**

"Tony man! You have been here for 3 days straight! You need to go home and rest!" Rhodey said walking over to the chair Tony was sitting in. Tony rubbed his eyes "Ya. What's your point?" he asked stretching never taking his eyes off of Pepper. "I mean that. You have been missing school, and you looked like you haven't slept or eaten anything!" Rhodey ranted. Tony sighed "I can't just leave Rhodey!" he said looking up at his friend. Rhodey huffed "Tony I know you don't want to leave Pepper's side but I think if she were awake she would yell at you to sleep, eat, and go to school! And don't get me wrong! I'm very upset that Pepper's been shot! But this isn't the way to help her." Rhodey said putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony sighed and stood up "Your right Rhodey…" he said. Rhodey smiled " Alright. Tell you what dinner is on me." He said and Tony laughed. "Ok." Tony said then looked over at Pepper. "Uhhh just give me a second ok?" Tony asked. Rhodey smiled, nodded and left the room. Tony gently sat down on the edge of Pepper's bed "I have to go Pep. But I promise to be back tomorrow after school. Love you." Tony said and he leaned down and kissed Pepper on the forehead.

The next day:

Tony trudged through the halls of the Tomorrow Academy thinking about Pepper when someone popped up in front of him. "Hey Tony!" Whitney said with a huge smile. "Oh uh hi Whitney." Tony said not really smiling. "Aww what's wrong? It's actually quiet around here with your groupie gone!" Whitney said cheerfully. The few people who were in the hall heard this and glared at Whitney. Tony felt a surge of anger toward his blond female friend. "Whitney don't call Pepper that!" Tony snapped. Whitney looked at Tony in shock. _Did he defend someone lower than him?_ Whitney thought surprised. "Tony she's gone! Time to move on!" Whitney said touching his arm in a flirty way. Tony shook his head and moved his arm out of Whitney's reach "What are you talking about Whitney? Pepper's in the hospital she's not dead. "He said giving Whitney a questioning look. Whitney had many emotions cross her face confusion, anger, more anger, and shock. "What!? She isn't dead!?" Whitney shrieked. Tony's eyes widened and he thought for a moment. Whitney ran off and Tony ran after her. "Whitney!" Tony yelled but Tony lost her. "Damn it!" Tony shouted kicking a locker. Tony's head shot up Whitney was upset Pepper wasn't dead and now Whitney knows Pepper is still alive and now Whitney is gone. "Son-of-a-bitch..." Tony said and ran out of the school to the hospital.

Tony ran into Pepper's hospital room and sighed in relief that Pepper was still there alive. Tony went over and sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand. After a little while Tony noticed that Whitney wasn't going to charge in with a knife or a gun so he just sat down in his chair from before and laid his head down on the edge of the bed and fell asleep.

Pepper groaned and opened her eyes. Everything was bright for a moment but soon it dimmed. Pepper shifted and felt something by her hip she looked down to find a dark mess of hair. Pepper smiled and ran her fingers through his hair and blushed. Tony stirred and looked up at Pepper and saw that she was awake. "Pep!" Tony said with a grin and he sat up. "H-hey Tony." Pepper said her voice scratchy. Tony stood up and got her a cup of water. "Thanks" Pepper said after she drank the whole cup. Tony smiled "I'm so glad your awake Pep!" he said as he sat down on the edge of her bed again. Pepper smiled "Ya its good to be awake. "She said but winced when she moved. Tony put his hands on Pepper's shoulders and made her stop moving. "Haha how long have you been here?" pepper asked curious. Tony smiled "Oh about 3 and half days…" he said as he started to fiddle with Pepper's fingers. "Tony! Did you get any sleep or anything to eat? Or-"Pepper started to nag but gave up because Tony was laughing and Pepper has a small headache. "Ah don't worry Pep. I'm fine plus I was more worried about you at the time." Tony said reaching out his hand and brushed Pepper's hair back behind her ear. Pepper blushed then asked "Where's my dad?" Tony gave Pepper a small smile "Still on a very important mission. When everything happened the hospital called me after they tried your dad. Pep what happened? You had me really worried when…well I got the call I freaked out." He said giving her hand a squeeze. Pepper's mind flashed back to the day she was attacked.

"I got home from hanging out with you and Rhodey, I stepped through the front door and someone hit me over the head and I passed out. When I woke up I was tied to a chair and Whitney was in front of me with a gun and a knife. S-she tortured me. She cut me with her knife and hit me with her gun I asked why and she said I ruined her life then she said goodbye and shot me." Pepper said then took a deep breath. Tony was furious with Whitney angry enough to do harm. Tony looked into Pepper's eyes and thought he would see fear and tears but all he saw was anger "Pep are you ok?" he asked Pepper shook her head "No! Tony she tortured me and shot me! I'm pissed off! I mean like what the hell! I'm going to kick her little blond ass!" Pepper ranted and it brought a smile to Tony's face. "That's my girl." Tony said and Pepper blushed again. "Tony do you think Whitney did this because we kissed? Pepper asked looking down at her hand which Tony was still holding. Tony frowned and groaned "At school she was very chipper and happy. She noticed that I was upset and said to cheer up. She also tried to flirt with me. She went on about you being gone but I told her you were here she was rather angry." He said. Pepper sighed "She has bad aim." She laughed this made Tony chuckle "I promise she won't hurt you again Pep." He said stroking Pepper's cheek gently. Pepper smiled and held Tony's hand there. "And I promise to kick Whitney's ass! Nobody shoots Pepper Potts and gets away with it!" Pepper said still pissed. Tony laughed "exactly." He said.

The hospital room door opened and in came Rhodey, Roberta, Tony's father Howard, and Pepper's father Virgil along with a doctor. "Pepper!" Virgil said rushing over to his daughter. "Hey dad!" Pepper said with a small smile. "Miss Potts you're awake! That is earlier than we expected." The doctor said as he checked her over. Tony had to go on the other side of the room to give him space. After the doctor finished asking Pepper how she was feeling and checking the machines he left and everyone else came closer to her bed. "It's good to see you awake Pepper." Rhodey said with a smile. Pepper smiled back. "Pepper what happened?" Virgil asked a bit mad. Pepper sighed and told her story again. When she was done Pepper and Tony was blushing like mad. Pepper told them everything.

Pepper stayed in the hospital for an extra 5 days before she was discharged. "Pepper! The doctor said to take it easy!" Tony said running over to Pepper and taking her heavy backpack. "Jesus Pep! What's in here?" Tony asked hefting the bag. Pepper laughed "all of my school stuff. My backpack is always like this Tony." She said trying to take her bag back but Tony held on to it Pepper sighed and gave up. "Oh Pep. If random people in school try to help you don't freak out Nara talked to the whole school yesterday. He said if you seem in distress to help you out." Tony said laughing. Pepper frowned and pouted "I don't need help I'm fine!" Pepper said but like on cue she clutched her side for a moment. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Ow…ok fine." Pepper said annoyed at the pain and still pissed at Whitney who seemed to have disappeared.

They arrived at school and people smiled at Pepper and some of them told her that they are glad that she's ok. The day went on almost like any other. Pepper, Tony, and Rhodey hung out on the roof for their free period. "Uhhh I hate getting shot! It makes me tired!" Pepper ranted then yawned. Tony and Rhodey laughed. "Ah don't worry Pep. School's almost over." Tony said kissing her forehead. Pepper sighed then shivered. Tony grabbed her jacket and handed it to her. "Thanks" Pepper said as she put on her jacket. Pepper stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down and was surprised at what she saw. Whitney stood there on the street and looked up at Pepper with a look of loathing and walked away. Pepper quickly ran off the roof. "Pepper!" Tony yelled and ran after her with Rhodey in his wake.

Pepper ran out the school doors holding onto her side. "Whitney!" Pepper shouted and the blond stopped walking smiled and turned around. "Still alive?" Whitney asked and Pepper laughed "You can't kill me that easily." She said. Whitney glared at Pepper now "You should have died!" Whitney shouted and took out a blade. She charged Pepper ready to kill her for sure this time. "PEPPER!" Tony shouted. But Pepper didn't hear him. As Whitney charged her Pepper waited for the right moment to strike. Whitney reached her and Pepper moved out of the way of the blade and clothes lined Whitney with her arm. This made Whitney crash to the ground dropping her blade at Pepper's feet. Pepper took the blade and hit Whitney in the back of the head with the butt of it just to knock her out. Tony and Rhodey just stood there in shock. "Daaaaaammmmn!" Rhodey said then laughed. Tony just stood there looking at the love of his life with even more love and respect. Rhodey was still laughing. And Pepper just smiled dropped the blade and walked over to Tony and gave him a kiss.

2 Hours later:

"Ok so what exactly happened?" Howard asked. Rhodey laughed "Ok so Pepper ran out of the school and caught Whitney. They talked for a minute and Whitney is all like I'm going to kill you this time! And Pepper's like Bitch please and clothes lined her." He said laughing. Howard blinked and looked over to Pepper and Tony sitting on the couch together "So I guess you had an ok day at school?" Howard asked Pepper and Tony smiled and nodded.

**(A/N ok crappy ending but whatever! I just hoped you guys liked it. Please review! And one more thing! I have been writing in this notebook that I have and I came up with an alternate beginning to New Found Power. It's called What if…**

**It's about Pepper being captured by the evil Doctor Zimmer and being injected with Tony's DNA nothing graphic though so don't worry. But Pepper ends up pregnant with Melody instead. There would be 9 chapters like each chapter is a month of the pregnancy. Tell me should I bother to post this? Review with a yes or no please! **


End file.
